Look Who's Talking!
by juliagulia1017
Summary: Sillyfic. Ah, the joys of parenting. Of course, things would be easier for first time parents Sasuke and Hinata if a certain blond didn't have such a large influence over their sons' speech development... Possible Irony of Love side story if you squint.


_I haven't written something in **forever**. Work has been eating me alive. I can't say when I'll be able to update the other stories I have here, but I've got the block, and it's bad. _

_While I'm still in AN-mode, I'd like to thank everybody who was kind enough to leave encouraging reviews to all my stories. I certainly haven't done anything to deserve them, but I'm grateful that you've taken the time to read my mish-mash. _

_This is a tale that could easily go along with one of my older stories, "The Irony of Love". You'd like that, Joyce, wouldn't you? XD_

* * *

Sasuke was finally spending some quality time with his six month-old twin boys, much to Hinata's delight. 

All it took was a simple letter addressed to him while he and his team were taking a short break from their trek back from a successful scroll-retrieval mission, written in her neat script with the following words:

_Sasuke,_

_Yesterday, your sons said their first word, "Da-da."_

His eyes roamed over that sentence a second time, beaming with pride for his sons. _'Of course they said "Da-da". My first word was "Da-da",'_ he reminded himself.

Never mind the fact that Sasuke's first word had been _"Ma-ma"_, and Mikoto had lied about it appease her husband before he went into a conniption fit. Itachi, who had shown signs of genius at five months old, had muttered _"Whudooyoowan"_ (_What do you want?_) to Fugaku, matched with a stony glare that had rendered the Uchiha patriarch speechless (and greatly puzzled).

Sasuke's expression changed soon thereafter as he continued on through the remainder of the text.

_As happy as we ought to be, our boys said this to Naruto-kun. _

_They think Naruto-kun is their father._

_**'WHAT?!!'**_

_Sasuke, I love you, but the twins' REAL da-da better come home soon, or you'll never have **YOU KNOW WHAT** again._

_-Hinata_

_**'Damn.'**_

Needless to say, Sasuke rushed back to Konoha at high-speed, fully aware that Neji and Kiba, the teammates he was leaving behind, had read the note over his shoulders and were sharing a laugh at his expense. Their village was a week's journey away, but those closest to the former heiress knew very well that an ill-tempered and impatient Hinata was not something to take lightly.

Less than two days later, bolting through their front door covered in a thick layer of sweat and dirt, the winded Jounin greeted a not-so surprised Hinata with a quick kiss to the lips before dashing upstairs to take a quick shower. When he finally reached the twins' room, his wife already had their sons cradled in both arms before gingerly placing him within his own.

Two pairs of surprised, charcoal-colored eyes blinked owlishly at Sasuke, then softened as the older male began to coo softly.

"Hey, there, widdle guys! Akito-chan, Masaru-chan, it's _da-da_! Can you both say _da-da_?" Hinata colored lightly and bit her lower lip, trying hard not to laugh at her husband's rather awkward attempt at baby talk.

For the next twenty minutes, the former Avenger grew increasingly frustrated by his boys' lack of response. He wondered if his idiot of a best friend's influence had rubbed off on them, as they were prone to staring out into space or drooling. Of course, the Uchiha had very little experience with babies and didn't understand that this was just something they _did_.

Sensing her husband's distress, Hinata took their sons and placed them down for their nap. Rubbing her husband's tense shoulders, she was just about to ask about his mission when loud footsteps clamored up the stairs, followed by a booming voice that startled the youngest Uchihas wide awake.

"Hinata-chan, are you there? Could you make me some ramen? Ino-chan's mad at me and I'm hungr- _Teme_! When'd you get back?" Naruto shouted, pointing at Sasuke.

"Who invited you into our home, _Dobe_?" Sasuke sneered, still stung about the whole _da-da_ issue.

Hinata quickly admonished the two bickering men. "No foul language in front of the children!"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry- Won't happen again, Hinata-chan! Promise!" Looking past Sasuke (who was currently trying to melt the unwanted guest with his eyes), he walked further into the room and peered into the crib, waving at the mini Uchihas. "Heya, guys!"

"_Da-da_!" Akito cried happily. "_Da-da_!," Masaru mimicked, both boys stretching out chubby arms towards the energetic blond.

Naruto sweat-dropped. "Uh-oh."

Sasuke pushed Naruto away and lifted his second-born from the crib, maneuvering his body to effectively block the blond from his first son's line of vision. "No, Son. _I'm_ your _da-da_," he said stiffly. "Say _da-da_."

Masaru placed a finger into his mouth and stared back into his father's eyes. "_Da_...?"

"Yes, that's it, Masaru-"

Naruto and Hinata each held their breath and had their fingers crossed.

"_Da-da_!"

Sasuke turned to his side and scowled. "Shut up, _Dobe_, I know that came from your mou-"

"_Te... me_."

The adults in the room stared at one another before turning their attention towards Akito. Masaru, who always followed in his older brother's footsteps, repeated the same word.

"_Te-me_!"

"_Te-me_! _Te-me_!" they chorused cheerfully.

Hinata fainted. Naruto blanched and took two steps backward, darting his eyes back and forth from Sasuke and the door. Taking a deep breath, Sasuke calmly placed Masaru back into the crib to join Akito and propped his wife into a nearby rocking chair.

"Wow, um- heh heh... kids these days... They sure learn fast!"

Focusing his attention onto the Hokage-wannabe standing in the doorway, Sasuke cracked his knuckles and activated his Sharingan. All hell was about to break loose.

"_Dobe_, you're dead."

Naruto, racing out of the house at breakneck speeds with an irate Uchiha following hot on his trail, screamed, "HOW IS THIS MY FAULT?!!"

Now that the noise had finally died down, Akito and Masaru yawned as they both stared at a patch of bright yellow on their shared blankie. "_D-dobe_," they murmured quietly, one after the other, before falling asleep.

* * *

_The end. Er, at least until the next installment if I decide to make one, that is, which is plausible, but not likely due to time constraints and general laziness._

_Reviews are love, but certainly aren't necessary. I won't beg for them. You either like the story or hate it, and I can deal if it's the latter. Thanks for reading!  
_


End file.
